Une chouette vie
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Hedwige pensait que sa vie serait on ne peut plus ordinaire, que sa seule préoccupation serait l'arrivée à bon port des lettres de son propriétaire... Elle s'était joliment fourvoyée ! Car en effet, comment imaginer un seul instant avoir une existence aussi monotone lorsque l'on est la chouette de Harry Potter ?
1. Ce matin-là

**Note d'auteur : Voici un recueil de 16 drabbles écrit en 2011 pour les 16 ans de Labige, encore joyeux anniversaire miss :)**

 **Les drabbles font 100 mots selon le compteur d'HPF, mais du coup ils en font moins sur Word et ici (le compteur d'HPF est bizarre^^). Celui-ci en fait donc 88.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le carillon de la boutique tinte. Un homme massif entre, pourvu d'une barbe impressionnante. Son regard est chaleureux, bienveillant. Après nous avoir longuement observés un à un, son choix s'arrête sur moi. Il m'effleure de sa grosse main. Me voilà adoptée.

Je quitte à jamais Eeylops en cette matinée. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que je fais la connaissance de mon nouveau propriétaire, un jeune garçon aux yeux d'un vert vif et aux cheveux en bataille.

Il me baptisera du nom d'une sorcière passablement illustre.

Hedwige.


	2. Sa première lettre

**Note d'auteur : Le 2e drabble, qui se déroule pendant la 1re année de Harry. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je porte ma première lettre à Harry. C'est ce bon vieil Hagrid qui en est l'expéditeur. Il me donne le message que je prends fièrement dans mon bec.

Je m'envole vers le château. C'est l'heure du courrier. Dans la Grande Salle, je me pose près de Harry et lui tends l'enveloppe, avec solennité. Ses yeux parlent pour lui lorsqu'il me remercie. Il me confie une réponse griffonnée à la hâte et je repars.

Je suis officiellement une chouette postale !


	3. Le Nimbus 2000

**Note d'auteur : Bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre, qui se déroule toujours pendant la 1re année de Harry :)**

* * *

A l'aube, la volière est déserte. Mais ce matin, nous recevons une visite.

McGonagall vient vers moi, un étrange paquet dans les bras. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais je devine à son regard que c'est important.

Je m'envole sans attendre et m'engouffre dans la Grande Salle bien avant les autres hiboux, mon paquet dans les serres. Je le lâche devant Harry, puis le regarde le déballer.

Son visage s'illumine, et je reconnais un balai. Sans doute veut-il apprendre à voler comme moi, je m'en sens très flattée !


	4. L'escapade

**Note d'auteur** **: On attaque la 2e année de Harry avec ce 4e chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après plusieurs heures que je passe à planer joyeusement derrière la voiture volante des Weasley, nous arrivons au Terrier, une bicoque pittoresque qui me plaît tout de suite. J'y fais la connaissance de la petite Ginny, une gamine qui semble être très intimidée en présence de Harry, ainsi que des parents de Ron.

Je retrouve Errol, un vieil ami. Mais surtout, je revois Hermès, un hibou grand-duc. Nous avions fait connaissance à la volière de Poudlard. Il est très gentil avec moi, très galant. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien…


	5. Angoisse

**Note d'auteur : Voici le 5e drabble, qui a lieu pendant la 2e année d'Harry. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Un bruit court. Une certaine Chambre aurait été rouverte et serait habitée par une horrible créature. Mes plumes se hérissent lorsque j'y pense. Harry semble préoccupé, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas seulement dû aux élèves pétrifiés.

J'ai peur pour lui, j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Il a un don surdéveloppé pour s'attirer des ennuis, c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris très tôt. Et je sais bien que cette fois encore, il refusera de se montrer raisonnable.


	6. Séparation

**Note d'auteur : Ce 6e drabble introduit la 3e année de Harry. La phrase en italique est tirée de _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _— Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien._

Le reproche est-il si visible dans mes yeux ? Il m'ordonne de partir, mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul ici, chez ces horribles humains… J'obéis cependant, à contrecœur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ce gosse.

Errol m'accompagne, nous volons jusqu'au Terrier. Ron nous accueille avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Oui, décidément Harry choisit bien ses amis.

Hermès vient me voir, nous sommes bien plus proches qu'avant, lui et moi. Je crois bien que je lui plais…


	7. L'assassin

**Note d'auteur : On continue dans la 3e année de Harry avec ce 7e drabble. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si je n'avais pas déjà le plumage blanc, il le serait devenu depuis longtemps, à force de me faire du souci pour Harry ! On en veut de nouveau à sa vie, cela commence à m'agacer prodigieusement. Cette fois, c'est un certain Sirius Black, assassin de la pire espèce.

Hermès a beau m'assurer que les Détraqueurs et Dumbledore ne le laisseront pas rentrer à Poudlard, je n'en suis qu'à moitié convaincue.

Harry semble s'en moquer royalement, comme d'habitude. Ce gamin me rend chèvre à force de toujours vouloir jouer les héros !


	8. Le petit nouveau

**Note d'auteur : Et ce 8e drabble clôt la 3e année de Harry ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je savais bien que ce Sirius Black n'était pas si méchant qu'on le disait. Cet homme s'avère être un parent de Harry, le seul encore vivant excepté les Dursley. Bien plus sympathique, du reste !

A l'extérieur du train, quelque chose attire l'attention d'Hermione. C'est un hibou minuscule, portant une lettre plus grande que lui. Je manifeste ma contrariété d'un claquement de bec : il volette partout, m'empêchant de dormir. Quel enquiquineur !

Ron en hérite, il semble ravi, mais je le plains sincèrement.


	9. La dispute

**Note d'auteur : Voilà la 4e année de Harry avec ce 9e drabble, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

C'en est trop ! Harry est un insupportable vaurien ! Vu le ton qu'il a employé hier pour me congédier, c'est décidé : je lui en veux à mort.

Le voilà qui monte à la volière, avec une lettre. S'il croit que je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il se trompe !

Mais je ne suis pas rancunière, et de plus il menace d'utiliser l'insupportable Coq à ma place. Je cesse ma bouderie et tends une patte magnanime. Je suis trop généreuse, avec ce chenapan…


	10. Le Tournoi

**Note d'auteur : On continue avec la 4e année de Harry, bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Morgane : Pardon d'avoir zappé de répondre dans le chapitre précédent, j'en profite pour répondre aux 2 ici ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! :) Et oui, le fait de connaître la fin... Ca crève un peu le cœur, je sais^^ Et joli jeu de mots pour la 2e review xD Encore merci !**

* * *

Harry champion du Tournoi… Je crois que j'ai atteint le summum de l'anxiété avec cette histoire. Je vais perdre mes plumes si ça continue ! Et Hermès qui n'est plus là depuis que Percy a quitté Poudlard…

Ron le boude, Hermione tente tant bien que mal de l'aider – Cliodna la bénisse ! – et lui semble complètement se ficher de ce qui l'attend. Quelle tête de mule !

Mais je sais bien qu'il fait semblant, qu'il est en réalité terrorisé. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…


	11. Sans réponse

**Note d'auteur : On entame la 5e année de Harry, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

A chaque fois que je vais chasser, c'est la même chose : je me fais rabrouer à cause de mon absence. Moi qui étais si contente d'avoir quelques grenouilles à manger, je dois repartir porter des lettres.

Harry ne le sait pas, mais Ron et Hermione se trouvent au même endroit. Je leur donne leurs lettres, puis attends impatiemment les réponses. Je m'aperçois malheureusement qu'aucun d'eux n'a l'intention d'écrire.

J'ai beau déchiqueter le doigt de Ron, je n'obtiens rien. C'est Harry qui va encore être content…


	12. L'attaque

**Note d'auteur : On continue sur la 5e année, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors que j'arrive vers le château avec un message de Sirius, une douleur fulgurante me traverse l'aile. Mon plumage blanc me perdra : c'est sûrement Ombrage qui veut m'empêcher de porter son courrier à Harry.

Je dois atteindre sa salle de classe, mais j'ai si mal…

Encore un coup d'aile…

Je me pose sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qu'Harry vient ouvrir. Il remarque immédiatement que je suis blessée et s'occupe de moi sans tarder. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment un chic gamin.


	13. Jalousie

**Note d'auteur : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je vois d'un mauvais œil l'entichement de Harry pour cette Cho Chang… D'une part, il lui accorde plus d'attention qu'à moi, et d'autre part elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Elle ne l'aime pas vraiment c'est évident !

Dire que j'en connais une qui donnerait tout pour un regard de lui. S'il pouvait seulement s'en apercevoir, cet idiot !

J'ai hâte qu'il cesse ses bêtises pour enfin devenir responsable, ce garçon. Et en même temps, j'aime tellement le materner que ça me manquerait.


	14. Demeurer dans l'ignorance

**Note d'auteur : On entame la 6e année, bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Morgane : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, et on est d'accord, Ombrage est une saleté ! Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Harry m'a l'air de plus en plus perturbé. J'ignore à quoi cela est dû. Il ne me dit rien. Pourtant d'ordinaire, comme il pense que je ne comprends pas, il me raconte tous ses problèmes. Et là, rien.

Je sais qu'il voit le professeur Dumbledore régulièrement. Peut-être son air préoccupé est-il à dû à cela… Oui, on doit lui donner des devoirs particulièrement compliqués, après tout il est très doué, il est normal qu'il ait plus à faire que les autres.

Ce doit être cela.


	15. Harry grandit

**Note d'auteur : Voici l'avant-dernier drabble, toujours pendant la 6e année de Harry. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry s'est tout de même décidé à grandir et ouvrir les yeux.

Il s'est enfin rendu compte que Ginny existait, et depuis peu, ils se… côtoient. Cette jeune fille est très sympathique, elle est vive, pleine d'esprit, courageuse de surcroît. Oui, c'est une fille bien.

Et puis, ainsi, je pourrai voir plus souvent Errol. Et Hermès. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Percy était en froid avec sa famille. Oh, après tout, j'ai bien assez à faire avec Harry !


	16. La fin

**Note d'auteur : Et le dernier drabble... **

**RAR Julia13verseau : Contente que ça te fasse rire^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et reviewé ce recueil, ça m'a fait très plaisir :)**

* * *

J'ai un étrange pressentiment, comme un désastre imminent. Mais lorsque l'on côtoie Harry on ne s'étonne plus de ce genre de présage.

Il grimpe dans la moto d'Hagrid et cale ma cage entre ses genoux. Nous décollons.

Les ennuis ne tardent pas à arriver. La moto fait une embardée, et nous nous retrouvons la tête en bas. Ma cage dégringole, je suis récupérée de justesse.

Mais une lumière verte m'éblouit et me frappe de plein fouet.

Je me sens partir. Harry hurle mon nom.

Hedwige.


End file.
